1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector structure for connecting male and female connectors by a low insertion force using a lever, and more particularly, to an inexpensive connector-with-lever in which the number of parts is small and connecting operation is excellent.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1 (not prior art), there is a proposed connector-with-lever, which comprises a first connector 2, a second connector 6 and a substantially U-shaped lever 4. The lever 4 pivotally supported by opposite ends of a connector housing 3 of the first connector 2. A torsion coil spring 5 is interposed between the connector housing 3 and the lever 4. The lever 4 is biased in a direction X in FIG. 7 with respect to the connector housing 3 by the torsion coil spring 5.
The lever 4 is temporarily locked by a temporary locking member (not shown) at the side of the connector housing 3 for holding the temporary locking state shown in FIG. 2 in a state in which the second connector 6 is not fitted to the connector housing 3. When the second connector 6 is fitted to the connector housing 3, the temporary locking member is unlocked.
When the second connector 6 having the above structure is fitted to the connector housing 3, guide pins 6A, 6A projecting from opposite sides of the second connector 6 are inserted into insertion guide grooves 4A, 4A formed in the lever 4, and when the temporary locking members are unlocked, the lever 4 is biased in an direction opposite from the X direction shown in FIG. 7, the second connector 6 is reliably fitted into the connector housing 3, and connecting terminals disposed in both the members are connected to each other.
However, in the case of the connector-with-lever 1, when the lever 4 is mounted to the connector housing 3, the torsion coil spring 5 is incorporated. Therefore, the assembling operation becomes complicated, and skill is required for the assembling operation. Further, there are problems that the operability is inferior, the torsion coil spring 5 is expensive and thus, cost of the connector 1 having lever is high.
Further, in the case of the above-described connector 1 having lever, when the second connector 6 is not fitted to the connector housing 3, since the lever 4 is temporarily locked by the connector housing 3 in a state in which the lever 4 is biased by the torsion coil spring 5, the lever 4 turns in accordance with biasing forces of the torsion coil spring 5 due to unexpected external force, inlets of the insertion guide grooves 4A, 4A are turned upward, and the second connector 6 can not be fitted. Therefore, if the lever 4 was turned, it is necessary an assembling operator to return the lever 4 to it original positions against the biasing forces of the torsion coil spring 5 and then, to fit the second connector 6. For this reason, there is a problem that when the fitting operation is carried out in a narrow space such as an engine room of an automobile, the assembling operability is largely lowered.
Thereupon, it is an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive connector capable of easily mounting lever to a connector housing, and capable of easily connecting a first connector and a second connector.
To achieve the above object, according to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a connector-with-lever comprising a first connector, a second connector and a lever turnably mounted to a connector housing of the first connector, in which the first connector and the second connector are connected to each other by operating the lever, wherein the connector-with-lever further comprises lever locking means for temporarily lock the lever with the connector housing before the first connector and the second connector are connected to each other, and unlocking means for unlocking the temporary locking state of the lever when the first connector and the second connector start being connected to each other.
With the first aspect, before the first connector and the second connector are connected to each other, since the connector housing and the lever are temporarily locked with each other by the lever locking means, it is possible to prevent the lever from moving unintentionally even in a connection-standby state, and the connected state between both the connectors can be held.
When the connection between the connectors is stated, the temporary locking state of the lever is unlocked for the first time, the temporary locking state of the lever is held unless the connectors are connected.
According to a second aspect of the invention, in the connector-with-lever of the first aspect, the lever locking means comprises a locking opening formed in the connector housing, and a locking projection piece which projects from the lever, the locking projection piece is inserted into and engaged with the locking opening, and the lever holds the temporary locking state with respect to the connector housing.
With the second aspect, in addition to the effect of the first aspect, the lever locking means comprises a locking opening formed in the connector housing, and a locking projection piece which projects from the lever, the locking projection piece is inserted into and engaged with the locking opening, and the lever is temporarily locked with respect to the connector housing. Therefore, it is possible to hold the lever in the temporary locking state with a simple structure without using a spring or the like.
According to a third aspect of the invention, in the connector-with-lever of the first aspect, the unlocking means comprises a projection formed on a connector housing of the second connector, the projection abuts against the locking projection piece to push the locking projection piece from the locking opening out of a housing, thereby unlocking the temporary locking state of the lever.
With the third aspect, in addition to the effect of the first aspect, since the unlocking means is merely a projection formed on a connector housing of the second connector, the connector structure is extremely simple, and the molding die for the connector can be produced inexpensively.